This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for cutting bread. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for cutting bread utilizing a circular, substantially vertical, rotatably mounted cutting blade
Apparatus for cutting or slicing bread have been in existence for many years. A simple knife is often the easiest and most suitable such apparatus since it gives the operator a great deal of flexibility with respect to the size and configuration of the pieces of bread to be cut. However, a need developed some years ago for automating the cutting operation due to the desire, at least in commercial operations, for providing cut pieces which are of substantially uniform size and configuration. In an attempt to solve this need, automated bread cutters were designed which include a plurality of evenly spaced, reciprocating cutting blades. An uncut loaf of bread is fed into the apparatus which slices the loaf of bread into a plurality of transverse slices of equal thickness.
While this conventional bread slicer is suitable for the slicing of loaves which are immediately packaged, it is not suited for use in conjunction with an automated system for performing subsequent operations on the individual slices of bread. The described apparatus is of little utility if butter or another topping is to be added to the individual slices because the loaf is retained in compression as a unit, with adjacent slices in direct contact with one another. In order to add such toppings, the loaf must be manually separated, and the slices laid out in a horizontal position.
Other disadvantages in conventional bread cutters result from the reciprocating motion of the cutting blades. First, the reciprocating blades are ordinarily serrated. This causes a cut which can be rough or jagged with some types of bread. Second, the drive mechanism for reciprocating blades is often relatively complex despite the simplicity of the cutting operation being performed. Third, reciprocating, serrated blades often have difficulty in cutting through frozen bread. Thus, the apparatus lacks versatility which could, in some applications, be a serious limitation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for cutting bread which effectively and reliably overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks and limitations of the proposals in the prior art.
The invention responds to the problems in the prior art by providing an apparatus which utilizes a substantially circular, vertically disposed, rotatable cutting blade. First conveying means is provided for conveying bread toward the cutting blade. Positioning means position the bread with respect to the cutting blade to control the size and configuration of the pieces of bread cut by the cutting blade. In one preferred embodiment this positioning means confines the outer periphery of the bread to center the bread with respect to the cutting blade, thereby bisecting the bread into two substantially equal pieces. Displacement means are also provided which separate the upper portions of the cut pieces of bread, causing the pieces to drop downwardly with the cut face of each piece of bread facing upwardly. Second conveying means are normally also provided which receive the cut pieces of bread from the displacement means, and convey them away from the cutting blade.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description, appended claims and annexed drawings.